


Okay To Feel

by prfctally



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctally/pseuds/prfctally
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, summer in Arendelle. The time of year all the shutters are open, children are playing outside. And then there are the pleasant sounds; birds chirping, bees buzzing, children laughing, and the queen screaming. Yes, the queen screaming. Queen Anna was in fact pregnant with her first child and had never felt more physical pain in her life. Maybe it was just her overexaggerating, but Kristoff begged to differ. He would claim that he has been through “it.” What is “it” you may ask, well no one exactly knows until it’s their own experience. But it didn’t matter because Elsa was on her way to the castle to see Anna. They knew the birth was going to happen any day now, so they decided to be prepared for it. 

Elsa, Honeymaren, and Ryder made their way to Arendelle from the Enchanted Forest. Elsa atop the majestic Water Nokk while her friends accompanied her on their reindeer. The spirit had really made herself at home amongst the Northuldra people. They accepted her as the fifth spirit and worked alongside her as best they could. She felt an especially strong connection with Honeymaren, who helped her settle in. They had grown very close over the few months they spent living together. Honeymaren had shown Elsa around the forest and introduced her to all their festivities. She got to experience all the new decision making among the Northuldra since she was the one that linked their people to the spirits. The people gave her respect and were always grateful for what she and her friends had done. 

“So, you excited to be an aunt?” Honeymaren had finally caught up to the blonde on her reindeer. Then, a horse made of water versus a reindeer… “Yeah, I mean I guess since I’ll never have children of my own it’s gonna be fun. Kids are a lot though. But I know Anna is gonna do a good job at, ya know, not locking the child in a room in total isolation for thirteen years…” Elsa held the Nokk steady as she came to an easy stop at the shore. Ryder walked over to them after dismounting from his reindeer. “Hey, on the bright side if that does happen, maybe the kid will turn out like you.” Elsa stared at her, “An emotional mess that can’t control themself- sends their kingdom into an eternal winter, almost kills her sister twice and then ends up almost dying near a magical river that was once in a lullaby?” Honeymaren shook her head, “I was going for beautiful but I mean… no? What?” Elsa just sighs and begins walking to the castle with her new companions.  _ Was she flirting with me?  _ Of course, that was Elsa’s first thought out of that conversation.  _ Oh, shut up your sister is probably in the middle of having a baby _ . Little did everyone know, she was. 

“Where the  _ fuck _ is Elsa!” “Anna! Language,” the newlywed couple seemed to be in a lot of distress at this time. “Sorry,” the queen closed her eyes as another blast of hot pain broke out in her body. “Why does it BURN like this?” “I don’t know, love. But look, Elsa is here okay. I can see her from the balcony.” Anna nodded as more pain shot through her body. Her husband felt helpless, there was nothing he could do to make the pain stop. He hoped to never see her in this much pain but knew that something beautiful was going to come from it. 

Just then, Elsa made her way into the room with Honeymaren and Ryder hot on her trail, “Anna!” Kristoff audibly sighed in relief at Elsa’s voice. “It’s okay, it’ll be over soon and then you’ll have a little baby boy!” She smiles at the ginger who just groaned, “Not you too!” Kristoff laughed and explained that everyone but Anna thought it was going to be a boy. Anna chimed in, “Um, no… I said I don’t care what it’s gender is. It won’t matter because I’ll love it just the same no matter what. So hah.” Kristoff laughed while Elsa nervously looked over to Honeymaren. The Northuldra was standing by a window with her arms crossed. The light from the sun hit her face perfectly as she stared out the window and Elsa couldn’t help but notice how beautiful this woman was. 

Suddenly, Anna screamed and Gerda made her way into the room immediately. Honeymaren and Ryder were quick to leave, doing their best to avoid an uncomfortable situation. The baby was coming. And no one knew what to expect. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anna has been in her room for the past three days. She has never felt more alone and that’s coming from someone who was alone for thirteen years. Elsa had stayed behind after Honeymaren and Ryder made their way back to the enchanted Forest. See, when the baby was born there was a little complication and only Elsa was able to handle it. Anna didn’t know this at the time and Kristoff had refused to tell her because no one wanted her to freak out. Elsa didn’t know this would happen, but it did and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

In the end, two babies were born that day. That’s right, Queen Anna of Arendelle had delivered twins. Those twins would one day help to rule the kingdom but first, they would have to embrace themselves in, hopefully, the complete opposite way that Elsa had embraced herself.

Now, Kristoff was in a panic while Elsa watched over the sleeping babies. She had laid them in a pile of snow as they were glowing red and extremely hot to the touch. After some time only one of them began to cool down while the other stayed at the high temperature. Elsa was beginning to panic when she removed the cooler baby from the pile of snow. She was scared of what her sister‘s reaction would be to all of this and she was confused as to why this had happened in the first place. She had gotten her powers as a gift from the spirits to help free the people of the Enchanted Forest and revealing the past. Perhaps… perhaps this was a gift from the spirits for all of their good work in the forest. Perhaps they were grateful, for they had been released and had found their bridge to the human world.

And as Elsa realized she came up with this explanation, she knew it was true because she too was a spirit... and she was the bridge. So she went to find Kristoff and told him to explain everything that she had now realized to her sister. Anna deserves to know what was happening, especially with her own children.

Elsa knocked lightly on Anna’s door, “Come in.” The door opened with a slight creak and Elsa made her way over to the redhead. “Hey, how ya feeling?” Anna sighed quite audibly, “I’m okay… just bored I guess. How are the twins?” “They’re… something else,” Elsa laughed slightly but quickly wanted to change the topic, “Have you come up with names yet?” “A couple. I mean, we have a boy and a girl right… what if we named them after our parents? Or… we can get a Kristoff Jr. and Iduna… I really want to name the girl after mom.” “I think that’s a lovely idea, Anna. She’d be so proud of you, you know that right.”

Anna shook her head, “Yes, but she’d be more proud of you.” “I guess.” She wasn’t so sure about that, Anna had done a lot and was always better for Arendelle than she was. Elsa was always going to be a disaster waiting to happen, but Anna refused to believe that. “Hey, why don’t I go get Kristoff and you can tell him all about your idea. I’ll watch the kids and then tomorrow I have to go back to the Forest.” “You have to leave already?” Anna was saddened by this news but Elsa had an idea of how to make her feel better. “Yes. I do have duties as a spirit. But, maybe I can just stay right here with you until you fall asleep.” She pulled up Anna’s blanket and slid under it with her. Anna “cuddled close” and rested her head on Elsa’s shoulder. Elsa softly stroked her pinky finger up and down the bridge of Anna’s nose, whose eyes started to flutter closed. Elsa laughed, “I knew this would knock you out.” Anna replied with a little annoyed groan before closing her eyes, Elsa began to softly sing. “Where the north wind meets the sea, there’s a river full of memories. Sleep my darling safe and sound- for in this river all is found.”

Anna was out cold by now and Elsa had managed to carefully leave the room. She went to find Kristoff and told him to go see his wife. The rest of the night, Elsa watched the twins. She really didn’t want to leave but Honeymaren and Yelena would be needing her soon. Anna would understand that. And if she was being honest, Elsa did not want to be around when she found out about the twins.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning finally came and Elsa was quick to make her exit. Anna had not woken up yet so Elsa took this opportunity to leave before she could be convinced to stay. She said bye to Kristoff and left a little note for him to give Anna. Soon enough, the sun had just reached the sky and Elsa was on her way. The spirit planned on taking the next week to discover more about life. She wanted to let herself go and understand things she never thought she would. When she arrived back in Northuldra, Honeymaren was waiting for her by her tent. “Elsa!” the girl called out. “Hey, Maren.” “You’re back! I thought you’d stay with Queen Anna for a couple of days.” “I think that Anna can handle the twins and she’s going to love them no matter what. That’s how she is… and you know you can just call her Anna, right?” They both laughed as their eyes just caught each other. Elsa’s ice blue eyes sparkled with the way the sun was hitting them. Honeymaren got caught up in the tiny spots of freckles under Elsa’s eyes for a moment. “Hellooo..” Elsa waves her hand in front of the girl’s face. She quickly straightened her posture, “Sorry. I got lost for a second.” “Good thing I found you,” Elsa giggled a bit and walked past the Northuldra into her tent. Honeymaren followed her inside, “Um, Elsa?” “Yeah?” “There’s something I've been meaning to ask you. I wanted to ask you for a while now but you seemed caught up in, well… life. I didn’t think it was the right time but now that you’re back and you’re saying Anna can handle the twins even with their ‘powers,’ … I just wanted to know if you wanted to go like r-riding with me. You could bring your water horse. I mean… the water spirit.” “The Nokk?” “Y-yeah that’s what I… Oh never mind it was stupid.” “Oh calm down, would you. I’d love to go with you.” “You’re telling me to calm down?” Honeymaren gestured to the wooden chest Elsa was leaning on- which was now frosted over. Elsa jumped away from it and thawed it quickly, “Ah! Sorry…” Honeymaren laughed at her and the blonde just grabbed Honeymaren’s hand, “Come on. We can go now?” She nodded and dashed out the door, dragging Elsa along with her. “This is gonna be so. much. FUN!” “Ok, child.” Elsa giggled. “Stop doing that.” Elsa looked at her with a puzzled expression, “You're always looking so adorable and it’s not fair.” Elsa's cheeks burst a light shade of red as she watched a thin layer of frost coat the Nokk’s mane under her touch. “Please, Maren, you’re perfect.” Now Honeymaren was the one blushing and they couldn’t stop the battle of compliments that came on afterward. The only thing to take away from this was how good Elsa was at acting like she was okay on the outside, but her powers constantly giving her true feelings away. As they were riding through the western part of the forest, Gale pushed a small paper into Elsa's hands. “Oh. Hi, Gale… Thank you.” Honeymaren, curious, asked what it was.

_Elsa, I really need your help. Something’s gone wrong and I don’t mean to worry you with this letter but-_

Elsa stopped reading for a moment. “But what?” Honeymaren said, making Elsa notice she had been reading aloud. She continued to speak, slowly as her hands clutched the paper a little harsher than normal.

_-but my child, Iduna, is going to need you. I just have this feeling. I know feelings aren't really your thing to believe or go off of most of the time but please, just this once I need you to trust my feeling. Please trust me. I need you to promise me that you won’t come back to Arendelle for at least the next 4 years._

Elsa’s eyes welled slightly with tears. Honeymaren dismounted from her reindeer and carefully walked over to Elsa, who had small blotches of snow floating curiously around her head as she just stopped reading. “Hey… Elsa? Listen, I’m sure that whatever it is it’s gonna be fine. You know Anna is very capable- you said it yourself, right?” She placed her warmer hand on the taller girls' cool shoulder. Elsa felt numb as she glanced down to see the rest of the letter.

_I know that's a lot of years but we can manage, right? We’ve done it before… and under worse circumstances. Please keep writing to me though. I love you, Elsa. Love, Anna ♡_

She wanted to run to Arendelle - to Anna. She wanted to hug her sister and see Olaf and Sven and even Kristoff. Now she was stuck in the forest with Honeymaren which, when she thought about it wasn't so bad but… she wanted to see her sister. It wasn't fair. Of course, she could just ignore her sister’s request and go straight to Arendelle, but Elsa trusted her sister more than anyone or anything- so she stayed away. That's what she had been trying to do for thirteen years anyway, right? “Yeah, yeah” Elsa was holding in her tears. She didn’t want to ruin this time with Honymaren. “Hey, we can go back if you want.” “No.. no I wanna keep going.” Elsa was concealing again. Anna would know it wasn’t good but Elsa felt it was normal. Honeymaren noticed but didn’t say anything. Elsa reached for Honeymaren’s hand and pulled her through the edge of the forest where the land ends and the sea begins. “I guess we’re going to be together for a while.”


	4. Chapter 4

~14 years later~  
“Elsa…” It was minutes away from the sunrise and Honeymaren was already outside of Elsa’s tent. She pushed the flap back and slowly stepped inside, “Elsa.. wake up wake up wake up…” Honeymaren cautiously rolled her body over Elsa in hopes of getting the older girl to wake. Elsa’s eyes opened slowly and she groaned at the weight on top of her. “Honeyyyy…” The Northuldran giggled, “Elsa! I know it’s early but I have a surprise for you.” “I’ll only get up if you give me a good morning kiss.” Yes, the two had connected very much over the years they spent together. They’ve had their ups and downs, but everyone knew they had fallen so deeply in love. It was Elsa’s first time truly feeling a genuine romantic connection to anyone.   
There was only one major problem with their relationship- well… two. The first being that Anna didn’t know about it. Which was a big deal considering Anna only ever wanted to be a part of Elsa’s life. And two- they hadn’t had sex in like 8 years. Which was a little less major, but still important. Very important.  
Elsa knew that gay marriage was legal in Arendelle, she was the queen for a bit. But in the time that Anna and she had begun getting close again, the conversation of belief and opinions never came up. Elsa had only figured it out a few years after Anna had sent that letter. She spoke to Ryder, surprisingly, first. She told him about her feelings, which she normally didn’t do. Honeymaren got suspicious as to why they had been spending so much time together and never invited her. Saying she was a little jealous would be an understatement. That story made Elsa laugh. And even though they both thought about it, they never spoke about their future together. They enjoyed living in the moment with their relationship, and it worked for them.   
Back to the present…  
Honeymaren grabbed Elsa’s hand and yanked her up, “No kiss till you get up.” Elsa knew she could easily win this, but decided she would let Honeymaren have her victory this time. Elsa rolled her eyes and sat up, which caused the girl on top of her to fall on the floor. “Ow…” Elsa giggled and jumped over her. Honeymaren got herself up and dusted her shoulders, “Whatever, I don’t want a kiss anyway. Now, come on. I have the best surprise you’re gonna love it!”   
Eventually, the two made their way out into the forest. They reached a small clearing near a stream. Elsa gasped, “Oh, Anna!” The sisters embraced as a small voice was heard, “Auntie?” Elsa looked down a little saw Iduna, all grown up. Fourteen years old and absolutely adorable. She was only a few inches shorter than Elsa, with the same color hair as her mother, and the face of her grandmother. Elsa noticed that the girl was a bit more reserved than Anna had ever been. No one knew what to expect


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh my goodness…” Anna smiled at Elsa’s reaction. The spirit stood there staring at Iduna, her eyes wide and mouth hung open the slightest bit. “Alright, dear, close your mouth- Bruni might climb in there.” Elsa perked up at Honeymaren’s nickname and gave her a look. Honeymaren had a “what did I do wrong this time?” look on her face. Anna, luckily, thought nothing of it and continued on to tell about Arendelle and how life was. Elsa cut her off just as she was finishing her point about how Oaken had expanded and now had stores all over Arendelle and was spreading to other kingdoms, “Anna, it’s been fourteen years and I know you want to catch up but can I ask you what this letter meant?” Honeymaren laughed and Anna just stared at Elsa, “Anna, she’s been carrying this paper with her around for fourteen years trying to figure out what could have possibly been happening. So please, to save us all from anymore insanity- tell her what. it. means. Please.” Anna sighed, “Just… look.” She pointed to her child who was just staring at Elsa, “Um… hi,” Elsa never knew how to deal with people, let alone children. She had gotten better at it over her time as queen, but it had been a while now. “You’re very pretty.” Elsa smiled a little, “Thank you,” she bowed while smiling big, “your majesty.” The girl blushed and stepped back to curtsey. Elsa, amused, immediately reached out for Iduna’s hand, “Can I show you something?” The girl was hesitant but eventually placed her warm hand on Elsa’s cool palm. As they practically skipped away together, Honeymaren took Anna back to the tents and got her some tea.   
“So, Aunt Elsa… what did you want to show me.” “You got more talkative all of a sudden. You must hang around Olaf a lot,” She laughed as the little girl looked down sadly. “We haven’t had Olaf for six years now…” “What? What happened to him?” “I um… He melted.” “But… but that’s impossible,” Elsa looked down at her hands, “I-” “I know you did but I,” She held out her hands, “I did it. It was an accident, I promise.” The teen looked as though she was going to start crying, so Elsa bent down to her height and whispered, “Can I see?” Iduna looked hesitant but trusted that her aunt could help her. Iduna had heard all the stories of her mother's past and all about Elsa’s powers. “Um… okay.” She put out her hands and faced her palms up. Iduna closed her eyes and small sparks of fire appeared around her hands. Suddenly, a blast of heat shot up into the trees above them. Elsa was quick to extinguish it but was shocked at the control this girl had at her age. “When I was your age, I was locked in a room trying not to freeze everything… and then I did. I'm astounded at your control, but then again you had Anna and I had Agnarr.” Iduna looked up at her in awe, “Thank you. It means so much that you understand what I’ve been dealing with even if it's not in the same way. Mom’s great about it but she doesn’t really get it, ya know.” “I know exactly what you mean. So… what other mischief have you gotten yourself into. How’s Kristoff?” “Dad’s been helping Mr. Oaken and his husband out a lot these days. I haven't seen him in a month or so…” “Aw, what about your brother?” “He’s annoying, but I love him.” They laughed and talked for a while.   
Eventually, Elsa took Iduna back to her mother and they spent some well-deserved quality time together.


End file.
